¿compañeros?
by Kurosaki Mio
Summary: maka y sus amigos ya tuvieron sus aventuras contra kishin ,brujas y otras cosas ahora les toca a sus hijos pasas por esas cosas,-. como las aventuras,amistad,nuevas personas,nuevos enemigos,secretos y el romance.-Mi primer fanfic


Pov General

Un nuevo dia comenzaba, el sol brillaba, los pajaros cantabas, muchas personas comenzando un nuevo mañana feliz pero mientras una mañana en la casa de los Evans había una chica de unos 33 años haciendo el desayuna mientras un chico de unos 34 se levantaba y abrazaba a su esposa para darle un beso de buenos días ,mientras en un cuarto había un chico de 14 años durmiendo plácidamente tapado hasta la cabeza para que los rallos de luz que atravesaba su ventana no lo molestara empezó a sonar su despertador mostrando para el joven que ya era hora de que se levantara pero el lo golpeo mandándolo hacia la pared haciendo que el reloj se rompiera y siguio durmiendo hasta que alguien pateo su puerta….

Maka pov

Soul! Levantate inmediatamente! Sino despiertas ahora mismo no podras ir a tu primer dia al Shibusen! –le grito una maka molesta a su hijo mientras lo destapaba

Noooo! 5 minutos mas!-dijo un soñoliento soul

Ahora!-grito maka

Okeyyy~-dijo medio dormido mientras se levantaba y maka se iba

Soul pov

Waaaa~-bosteso soul

Hola déjeme presentarme me llamo Soul Evans Albarn como mi papa y tengo 14 años, la verdad esque me paresco mucho a mi papa solo que en vez de tener blanco mi pelo lo tengo de un color rubio-cenizo y ojos verdes y hoy asistiré por primera vez a la gran Escuela Vocacional de Armas y Meisters de Shinigami mejor conocida como Shibusen, mis padres son Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn , a los 12 años descubri que era técnico y me gustaría llegar a ser tan grande como mi mama y mi abuela kami pero a la vez "cool" como mi padre. Pero me sentía nervioso tendría que buscar un arma según mi mama nadien entra a la escuela ya con un compañero según ahí todos conocen ahí a sus compañeros ,baje a desayunar ahí pude visualizar a mi padre leyendo el periódico y mi madre sirviendo el desayuno .

Buenos días soul-dijo mi padre mientras me sonria

Buenos días-dije mientras me sentaba y empece a desayunar y de la nada me acorde de la pregunta que les iba hacer a mis padres-mama te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Hmm? Cual soul?-pregunto mi madre

Como se conocieron papa y tu en el shibusen?-pregunte mientras miraba a mi mama

Bueno…la verdad cuando estaba mirando a las otras armas para ver quien iba a ser mi compañero ninguno me llamo la antencion , yo ya iba con la idea de ser técnica de guadaña como mi madre ,entonces mientras iba caminando escuche una música que salía de un cuarto misterioso..y cuando entre me encontré a tu padre tocándolo y lo único que me dijo fue "asi soy yo " y empezó a tocar una música algo tétrica ,daba algo de miedo pero la verdad ami me gustaba mucho…tal vez era porque yo no se nada de música y le dije que fueramos compañeros y acepto –relato mi mama

Woooow..-dije yo mientras seguía comiendo

Y yo como una persona "cool" que soy acepte a la no-plana ***** de tu madre-dijo mi papa mientras me miraba con una mirada burlona

MAKA-CHOP!-grito mi madre mientras le daba un golpe a mi papa con la enciclopedia

Ahhh! Eres una bruta!-grito mi papa mientras se acariciaba en la cabeza

Eso te pasa por decirme asi!-le grito mi mama

Y asi es una mañana normal en la casa de los Evans-pense mientras miraba la hora-que!? Ya es muy tarde! Me voy!-grite mientre me iba corriendo hacia la escuela. Ahí pude visualizar a mis amigos en la entrada del shibusen.

Buenos días soul!-grito animadamente lucky star mientras movia su brazo de un lado a otro

Buenos simetricos días soul -dicia Reaper

Ya vas empezar con tu simetría…..-dijo Light mientras miraba a Reaper con una gotita al estilo animo

Hola! –dije yo mientras miraba a mis amigos ,bueno déjeme presentarlos.

Light y Lucky Star son gemelos e hijos de Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa pero la verdad tenían sus diferencias, Light el gemelo mayor era igual a su padre solo que con cabello negro y unos ojos azules y te tez algo bronceada pero no tanto como su papa ,usaba una playera sin mangas de color blanco para mostrar no solo sus musculos si no tambien su tatuaje de estrella con un pantalón azul algo olgado que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con unos tenis y tambien era técnico mientras Lucky Star tambien era black solo que sus facciones eran algo mas femenina de cabello azul chillon con unos ojos muy grandes de color verde usaba una blusa tambien sin mangas blanca con una bufanda de color amarillo tambien usaba unos shorts de mezclilla y unas medias que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla junto con unos tenis tambien , ella es arma. Mientras Reaper es el hijo único de Death the Kid y Crona Makenshi el se parece físicamente a su padre tiene el cabello negro y con líneas blancas, solo que el si las tiene completas y sus ojos son de un violeta que son de su madre y la verdad en tiene la personalidad de ambos, puede llegar a ser obsesionado por la simetría y de la nada es timido y tambien el técnico .

Bueno vamos a clases ,para que conozcan al grandioso light!-grito light mientras mientras apuntaba hacia arriba con una sonrisa

Que?! Conocer al "grandioso light"?! Ha! La única grandiosa aquí soy yo! LUCKY STAR!-grito mas fuerte lucky mientras miraba a su hermano mayor

Que!?-grito light mientras miraba a su hermana enojado

Oohh se me llego a olvidar decirles algo…ligth y lucky son igual de egocéntricos que su el timbre eso significaba que ya estaban comenzando las clases ,corrimos a nuestro salón que era igual a la que les toco a nuestros padres..luna creciente **(NA: creo que asi se llamaba :I)** y nos sentamos todos juntos , nos pusimos nuestras etiquetas que dician que eramos técnico o arma cuando entro nuestro maestro Franken Stein cayendose de su silla y nos miro a todos aun en el suelo

Bueno, me presentare…. Me llamo Franken Stein y yo sere su maestro ahora quiero que se presenten ,quiero que digan su nombre, cuantos años tienen y si algunos ya tienen compañeros preséntense juntos como técnico y arma y por cierto..las armas se tienen que presentar del tipo de arma que son-dijo el profesor stein mientres se sentaba en su silla para escucharnos a todos.

Cuando empezaron a presentarse muchos se presentaba algunos solos y otros con compañeros y lo que me sorprendia mucho esque ya iban en la mitad del salón y eran mas personas con compañeros que solos y eso me ponía nervioso

b-bueno…lo bueno esque nosotros nos tendremos que presentar solos verdad?-le susure a mis amigos mientras los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa

sii..-susurro light mientras me sonreí

la verdad nosotros no –dijieron reaper y lucky y nosotros los miramos sorprendidos

q-que!?-susurramos light y yo

bueno yo…-no termino reaper de decirno ya que le toco presentarse-yo me llamo reaper tengo 14 años y soy técnico-entonces vimos que se paro lucky .

me llamo lucky star , tengo 13 y soy la compañera de reaper, soy una kusarigama * y yo sere la próxima que superara a los dioses! –empezó a gritar lucky para luego reírse como loca entonces vi que light se paraba y miraba a su hermana casi con odio

me llamo light ,tengo 13 y soy técnico y yo sere el próximo que supere a los dioses! –y luego siguio riéndose como loco mientras su hermana lo empezó a gruñirle y su hermano le siguio

quien diría que tendría a los hijos de black en mi salón –dijo stein mirándolos como si los quisiera diseccionar –siguiente!-grito mientras me miraba

b-bueno.. me llamo Soul Evans ,tengo 14 años y soy tencnico-dije mientras me paraba y miraba a todos

vaya…tambien tengo al hijo del flojo Evans y la numero 1 Albarn quien lo diría.. hahah-se rei stein mientras se limpiaba las gafas -siguente!-volvio a gritar y yo solo me sente mientras puse mi rostro junto a la mesa no podía creer que yo siendo "cool" no tenga compañera, lo bueno que no soy el único sin compañero,la verdad ya no estaba escuchando las presentaciones de los demás y cuando toco el timbre para el almuerzo nos fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos .

bueno almenos tu y yo estamos sin compañero asi podremos buscar unas juntas-dije mientras le sonreía a light

cierto, tengo que encontrar a una compañero rápido! No puedo permitir que mi hermana me gane! Porque yo! Light sere el próximo que además supere a los dioses sere el mejor técnico que a todos los ustedes mortales! –se puso depie light sobre la mesa y todos los miraban como si estuviera loco y siguieron con sus cosas pero light seguía en la misma posision apuntando hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados solo nosotros lo mirábamos con pena hasta que se escucho un aplauso de alguien y volteamos a ver la persona. Era una chica muy linda no sin mensionar que esta muy desarrollada su uniforme consistía en un traje de marinera de color azul con una bufanda negra tambien usaba unas medias que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y tenia una franja blanca ,su cabello de un color violeta estaba recogido de lado llegando hasta la cintura a siendo que sus ojos azules se notaran. Ella aplaudía con una sonrisa que se veía sincera , light la miraba atonito y luego sonrio para bajarse de un solo salto de la mesa enfrente de la chica que dejo de aplaudir para ponerse nerviosa , light la miraba fijamente para luego ver su etiqueta- asi que eres un arma? Como te llama mortal? –termino de decir light

Me llamo Nishimata Aoi –sonrio la chica dulcemente haciendo que light se sonrojara inmediatamente

y-ya veo..-dijo nerviosamente light –veo que tu!-apunto a aoi- eres digna para ser el arma del próximo dios! –estiro su brazo para luego ponerlo sobre el hombro de aoi-te gustaría ser mi arma?!-grito asiendo que la chica asintiera

q-que!?-grite , no podía creer que mi amigo ya consiguiera una compañera tan rápido

losiento amigo –me susurro light mientras se iba con su nueva arma y luego asi siguieron las clases hasta que llego la hora de que nos fueramos a casa y yo todavía sin un arma, ¿¡porque me pasa esto a mii!?

En la casa de los Evans

General pov

La casa estaba adornada con muchos adornos y mucha comida para festejar a los nuevos estudiantes del shibusen

No puedo creer que nuestros hijos entraron al shibusen-decia una joven de cabello negro recogido en una alta coleta y unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer tsubaki-decia una maka que ponía un pastel en la mesa-verdad crona?-dijo mirando a una pelirosa que estaba sentada en el sillón sobando su pansa de embarazada (NA: su segundo bebe :D )y a su lado un chico de cabello negro con tres líneas blanca de un lado, sus ojos brillaban y sonreí al ver a su esposa y el futuro miembro que están esperando ambos al lado de ellos estaba soul viéndolos con una sonrisa-

y-yo tampoco lo puedo creer-decia una timida crona con las mejillas sonrojadas

y yo sigo sin creer que rayitas vaya a ser papa otraves! –grito black star mientras le daba una palmada fuerte en la espalda de kid ,mientras este casi se le sale el aire empezó a toser

ya dejalo black!-lo miro desafiante maka para luego escuchar el timbre de su casa, al abrir sonrio al ver a las personas que estaban ahí

hola!-gritaron felices liz ,patty,hero y ragnarok **(NA:en esta historia ragnarok es humano)**cada quien abrasaba a su pareja patty y rangarok empezaron a ser novios a los 18 y liz y hero a los 19 y ninguno de ellos han tenido hijos ya que según se quieren esperar un poco mas bueno liz es la que no quiere tener hijos ya que según ella perdería su hermosa figura.

Pasen pasen! Ya no tardan los chicos-dijo maka con una sonrisa y volvió a sonar la puerta todos nos preparamos y cuando abrimos la puerta..

¡SORPRESA!-gritamos todo y vimos que todos los chicos estaban aquí excepto soul

Eh? Y soul chicos?-pregunto soul algo extrañado **(NA: OMG! Se escucha raro que soul pregunte por soul D: )**

Emm..se quedo en el shibusen..-respondio reaper

EHH?! ¿¡PORQUE?!-preguntaron todos los adultos ahí

Pues digamos que a alguien no consiguió compañero…-respondio lucky con una gotita al estilo anime

Soul pov

La escuela ya estaba vacia y yo aquí en estado zombie porque no eh podido encontrar un compañero ahora ya ni se en que parte del shibusen estoy…creo que estoy perdido

You know we can get away  
Because I'm calling your name  
Every day I feel this pain  
But you just turn and walk away

Noooo...

Empeze a escuchar una voz muy hermosa cantando pero se escucha muy tenue ,volteaba a todos lados para encontrarla empeze a caminar mas por el pasillo y me daba cuenta de que la voz de la persona que cantaba se estaba aclarando

I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me  
I just don't know what is wrong, with you and me

Cuando llegue a donde se escucha mas fuerte, atras de esa puerta estaba esa persona y la verdad, me sentia nervioso ,trague gruesamente ,respire ondo y abri la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido. ¿Eh? Era la como un gran balcón y ahí pude ver a una chica que daba la espalda ,solo podía ver su cabello de color negro ,estaba sorprendido por el largo se su cabello ¡le llegaba a los tobillo y eso que era liso! Además…los reflejos del atardecer le daban a su cabello un aspecto rojizo…

Touch me and then turn away  
And put your hands into the flame  
Tell me if you feel this pain  
Cause I don't want to be a ball and chain

Noooo...

I just can't keep hanging on, to you and me  
I just don't know what is wrong

Empezo a dar vueltas haciendo que viera su uniforme era de marinera pero era de color negro llevaba un sueter desabotonado de color amarillo que alparecer le quedaba algo grande ,unas calcetas negras y alparecer llevaba unos converse de color rojo ,intente verle el rostro pero su flequillo lo tapaba.

I've only ever had this fucking feeling in my stomach twice  
You gave me what I needed, and I gave her everything she wanted

Abria un poco mas la puerta para ver mejor su rostro pero mi misión fallo, me cai haciendo un sonoro ruido haciendo que la chica para de girar y cantar para ponerme atencion.

Auch auch auch..-murmure yo mientras me acariciaba la parte afectada, osea mi nariz, senti que la chica se paro enfrente mio y cuando la mire me era hermosa (bueno para mi )ella era demasiada flaca pero no parecía anoréxica ,la verdad viéndola mas de cerca esta algo plana…pero cuando vi mejor sus facciones era de tez blanca como la nieve ,no tenia ninguna mancha como pecas o lunares que arruinaran su rostro una nariz pequeña, pero lo que mas me llamo la atencion fueron sus ojos….no eran normales..o no comunes…eran de color rojo casi tirándole al color vino su pupila era una raya como los ojos de un gato,ella me miraba con una mirada seria y fría ,al parecer se enojo conmigo..

e-eh..y-yoo.. ¡l-losiento! Yo no quería interrumpirte!-grite mientras me paraba rápidamente-s-solo me guie por tu hermosa v-voz…-luego raccione a lo que dije y me tape la boca ¡no puedo creer que le dije eso a una chica! ¡eso no es ser cool! Y ahora ella me miraba sorprendida-¿q-que pasa?

Te gusto mi voz?-dijo la chica un poco sorprendida, woow…hasta su voz es hermosa…empece a verla y cuando note vi que tenia una una etiqueta que decía "arma" y sonreí, talves ella podría ser!- o-oye!

Hmm?-la chica me miraba con atencion, no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos..

¡¿t-te gustaría ser mi compañera!?-cerre los ojos aun sonrojado, pensé en mis adentro que era tonto! Talves ella ya tenia alguien mas talves…deveria retirarlo…-e-emm..y-yo..b-bueno si t-tu no quieres…

si…-respondio la chica de ojos rojos

ser mi compañera lo entiendo yo…¡¿Qué!? -grite e-era mi imaginación que ella dijo que si!?- e-enserio?

Siii… después de todo no tengo compañero…-sonrio

Bueno en ese caso me presento… me llamo Soul Evans , técnico-extendi mi mano

Me llamo Alyss…**Alyss Rothschild**-dijo la chica mientras tomaba mi mano con una sonrisa.


End file.
